1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns air conditioners, and particularly, to air conditioners having an air discharging unit for discharging air to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air conditioners are devices that suck in air, change the temperature, humidity, or cleanness of the air, and then discharges the air to the outside.
An air conditioner may include a cooler or heater for changing indoor temperature, a humidifier or dehumidifier for changing indoor humidity, and an air purifier for changing indoor air cleanness.
An air conditioner may include an air conditioning unit for changing the temperature, humidity, or cleanness of the air and a blower for blowing the air into the air conditioning unit.
The air conditioning unit may be a heat exchanger or a filter.
An air conditioner may have an air discharging body such as a header or a diffuser. The air may be changed for at least one of its temperature, humidity, and cleanness inside the air conditioner and may be then discharged via the air discharging body to the outside.
The air discharging body may be elevatably or rotatably installed at an upper portion of the air conditioner.